Do You Believe in Santa Claus?
by MiniMedic
Summary: Little Annabell asks Optimus Prime a very important question.Written as a Gift to all those who have read and reviewed my other story... How Does this work again? Happy Holidays!


Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure the Autobots, Decepticons and humans all own themselves... long story short they don't belong to me however much I'd like to claim them… Well except for my computer... which Optimus swears isn't a Decepticon ... But I have my doubts. All other OC characters (the ones you don't know) as you would call them belong to yours truly. Oh and the Lorie here is NOT the Lorie you all know, so she's mine too... It just so happened I found out the names were the same after I wrote it and I'm too lazy to go back and change it.

Also.. I got this idea from Terry Pratchett's the Hogfather.. and totally credit him where it is due.. If you like mature humor…. and I mean **MATURE ** intelligent humor.. not that horrible excuse for humor like Jack Ass or other inappropriate stuff.. I highly recommend it .. Especially the books about Death.. like The Reaper Man. .. and The Hogfather.. I love the character of Death.

This takes place some time in the future of my other fic How does this work again?…. and is gift to all who have Reviewed and read my other story. Thank you all so very much.

**Do you believe in Santa Claus?**

By MiniMedic.

(Optimus Prime)

Walking down the hallway I headed steadily for the rec room. These cold winder months had left the atmosphere clearer and much brighter... Resulting magnificent sunsets/rises as well as enhanced stargazing. Well worth the slight stiffness in the joints one would get from the lower damp temperatures.

I smiled under my battle mask as my mind wandered to last night. The image of the small human femme pointing out the 'shooting stars', as she called them, with a sparklings delight. Almost bouncing out of my hand as she turned, counting them out loud, insisting that I join in, which I did counting rather slowly to humor her. A noise brought me back to the present. Glancing down I saw the very femme who had occupied my thoughts just up ahead.

I frowned in concern at the site. Leaning on the wall I watched as her small fame shook long dark hair bounced with the motion as she emitted more of the sounds. It sounded as though her intakes were glitching. "Amber? …" calling softly as not to startle her, I kneeled gently laying a finger on her back to steady the girl. I then observed she was clutching a rather large box to her chest rather tightly to keep from dropping it.

"Hi. " She smiled weakly before the noise subsided.

" Are you malfunctioning?" I questioned as she straitened, the boxes contents clinking as she adjusted her grip.

"Just a bit of cold." She shook her head grinning up at me. " Happens every year bout this time. Nothing a cup of coco won't cure."

"Indeed… I was just on my way to the rec room as well. A warm cube of energon would work wonders. Perhaps you would accompany me?" I offered my hand to her. The girl stepped up and I waited until she was in a comfortable sitting position, the box cradled in her lap, before standing, carefully holding Amber close to my carcass and continued down the hallway. "The decorations coming well I hope?"

This had not been our first encounter with the winter festivities.. but it would be our first celebrating along side our companions. The girls and soldiers had asked permission to decorate our rec room for the winter holidays. I had seen no harm in doing so and had readily agreed… a bit of cheer and festivities would be a welcome distraction from the war. Especially since the Decepticon attacks had decreased... Apparently with most of their forces being aircraft vehicles they were more uncomfortable and susceptible in the damp colder climate than we…and we were very grateful for the short reprieve.

"Yes. Hehe ... If we can keep the twins out of the highgrade and Ironhide from killing Santa, we'll be good." Amber laughed in response at the weapons specialists dislike for 'jolly old Saint Nick'. The femme settled to humming a traditional holiday tune I recognized as 'Deck the halls'. They had decided to celebrate their holiday with us early... before returning home to their respective family units and celebrate the event with them as well. I was surprised at how close we had gotten to our new human friends in this past year... and the changes that had occurred, both the good and bad.

Entering the rec room I found it a flurry of movement both human and mech soldiers moving in well-organized joyful chaos. Banners of Merry Christmas, happy holidays, happy kwanza and several other of Earths winter holidays, religious and otherwise were written in every human language, as well as cybatrionon, hung bordering around the room. Streamers of red and green crossed the ceiling as well as sprigs of green plant life hung at the tops of doorways. Several humans being held up by my mechs were hanging sparkling paper 'snowflakes' from the ceiling by transparent string as well as pasting them to the walls... a few singing holiday tunes. Everyone seemed to be quite enjoying themselves... save poor Bluestreak having apparently tangled the transparent string in his hand and finger joints, was sitting in the corner grinning sheepishly at an exasperated Ratchet as the medic along with Sam and Makayla tried to untangle the Primus awful mess. 

"Alright the next one of you that touches that .. that.. 'Fishing line'... Will get welded to the ceiling! Marry frack'n Christmas!" Ratchet nearly snarled in frustration and glared at the other mechs who backed away from the transparent string as though it were pit vipers. I snickered knowing his bad mood would shift as soon as Bluestreak was repaired. Amber feeling my amusement covered her mouth with a light hand and stifled a laugh as well.

"Amber! There you are… About time!" April exclaimed seeing us in the doorway. I looked over to find April and Violet standing impatiently by a pine tree that had been moved inside, sitting carefully out of the way on one of the tables by the window. 

"Would you mind taking me to them please?" The small femme asked looking up at me. 

"Of course " I hummed minding my footing I made my way to them sitting the femme gently on the table. "A Christmas tree" I commented remembering all the ones I had seen in shop windows.

"Mmhm!" Amber answered as Violet took the box from her. She held up a small human for me to examine as April and Violet started decorating the tree with shiny colorful ornaments. I leaned forward examining the tiny human like figure.. it had a pretty human face, was dressed in blue with white-feathered wings and smiled brightly. " We're leaving the best for Anna.. She'll put the Christmas Angel on top. My brothers and I use to take turns every year." the girl held the angel, her features softening gazing on the ornament, caressing it fondly. " It symbolizes hope… and peace." 

"It is a beautiful symbol." I commented and the girl looked up at me and grinned. 

"Just like Santa symbolizes charity and good will." My attention turned to William Lennox as Ironhide gently sat the Captain, Gwen, and Stephanie on the table each carrying brightly colored packages, which they moved to place under the 'Christmas Tree'. " Sara is bringing Anna soon... and I swear if any of you tell her Santa's not real I'll shot you." The Captain threatened glaring at the mechs in the room. 

"I still don't understand the need to lie to your offspring." Ironhide grunted in obvious repugnance. " He is not real... and the thought of some one in a red uniform no less… sneaking into your home, undetected while you're in recharge and leaving items in preposterous not to mention unsafe."

"Haha! What you think Santa's gona go on a killing spree?" Gwen giggled arranging the packages the other soldiers were passing up to her so they would fit under the large spruce. " That's not how it works man."

"Actually. Santa Claus was a myth that derived from Saint Claus.. A bishop of the Christian religion whom would travel bringing gifts of food and toys to needy families on the Eve of the Christmas holiday." Proseptor informed bringing some of the heavier gifts to place on the table... "So in fact he was real at one point."

"But he's not real now… lying to ones offspring seems to teach them deceit.. and to miss trust…." Ironhide frowned at the Captain who scratched his head straining in effort to try and explain.

"Its for fun Ironhide.." Lennox sighed.

"And when they learn the truth are they not upset?" the weapons specialist countered.

"I wasn't." A soft voice commented and all attention turned to Amber.. the small femme hanging ornaments on the tree. " No one told me... He wasn't a real person... I figured it out on my own, gradually... but by the time I figured it out. It didn't matter weather he was a real person or not. What he stands for… What he symbolizes is what's real." Will smiled at the fact that he was getting some backup and quickly ducked out of the conversation, helping Gwen with the gifts but listening intently all the same.

"But the fact that you lie to your younglings doesn't bother you?" Ironhide's vents huffed in agitation. The femme' paused selecting just the right ornament… I could feel her processor in whirling in calm thought but didn't pry opting to simply observe the conversation.

"I guess... We lie to them because you have to learn to accept the little lies, before you can believe the bigger ones." Amber smiled hanging the ornament on the tree. 

" Bigger lies ones.. Please explain…" Wheeljack, having been called over by Preceptor, tilted his head intrigued. 

"That Freedom.. Justice.. Honor.. Love... Good always wins.. all the hard work and suffering we go through will pay off in the end." She replied just as quietly turning a golden ball lightly in her hands.

"Honor is real.. as is Justice.." Ironhide bristled

"Really?.." the girl paused calmly looking up at the mech. "Then tell me.. Where. In all your trips through the universe, for all the millions of years you've lived.. Have you seen it?" My weapons specialists balked…Confused by the question and unsure how to answer. " It exists because you believe it exists... its real because **you **make it real… It lives in you... and every other person willing to live, fight and die for it." Amber smiled sounding much older than her years. "... Just like Santa Claus… he may not be a real person... But he lives in everyone who believes in what he stands for. Good will, Hope... Charity. Love. Peace. Just because he isn't **real**… doesn't mean he doesn't **exist**."

"Will!" Sara Lennox called from the doorway one arm holding a stack of packages while clasping hands of the 4 year old Annabelle. Ironhide quickly went to retrieve the femm' and youngling. Bringing them to the table as well. Sara turned smiling brightly at her daughter. "See honey.. Doesn't the place look pretty! Daddy and Hide did a good job didn't they?" The small child nodded sullenly her blond curls dancing about her face. Miss Lennox frowned and sighed looking at her mate with worry.

"Hi Anna! Come see the tree!" April instructed taking the girls hand and leading her to the large brightly decorated tree.

"Someone in class today told her Santa's not real.." Mrs. Lennox whispered worriedly to her sparkmate. And he groaned looking at his 4 year old daughter.

"What do you want Santa to bring you?" Stephanie asked brightly. "I know what I want.. I want a kitty.. and.."

"He's not real!" Annabelle exclaimed obviously upset and near tears. Everyone exchanged a worried look.

"Pfft.. of course he's real." Gwen snorted then smiled. " I believe in him."

"You do?…" Anna looked up surprised. " But but... You're.. You're old." This earned a mock glare from Gwen and several attempts at stifled laughter.

"Hehe.. I believe in him too.. And so does your Daddy and Mommy." Amber smiled kneeling by the girl and offering her the Christmas Angel. "You have the most important job… we need you to put the Christmas Angel on the **very** top. No one else can do it but you…" The child took the ornament staring at the serene porcelain face.

"Hide?" the 4 year old looked up at the weapons specialist.. who glanced at Lennox then grunted. She then looked up at the tree. "But how do I get up there.. it's so far.."

"Perhaps I can help." I offered my hand to the child whom now quite use to my kind climbed up without fear. I lifted Anna up carefully.

"Optimus.?" The young femme looked up at me her bight blue eyes filled with hope and curiosity.

"Yes little one?" I hummed at the bright little creature as she placed the Christmas Angel on top of the tree.

"Do you believe in Santa Claus?" Annabelle asked. I paused.. Could almost feel my companions holding their breath, awaiting my answer… pondering the question I did not wish to lie to the child.. Then on thinking of Amber's earlier explanation I smiled.

"Yes.. Annabelle" I hummed as the child's optics lit in delight. "I do believe in Santa Claus."

The end.

MiniMedic: (smiles) Marry Christmas! And Happy Holidays! 

Sides: AWWWW Soo cute! Annabelle is adorable.. I wonder why Hide doesn't want us anywhere near her.. 

MiniMedic: (cocks an eyebrow) hmm.. I haven't the slightest idea.. maybe the fact that you two blow everything up… or is it Sunny's temper?.. or it could be the fact that you.. 

Sunny: ok ok we get it! ( holds out a small package) .. here.. (shifting uncomfortably) Marry Christmas..

MiniMedic: o.o…. you….you... got me a Christmas gift…. (taking the gift)

Sunny: yeah well.. you got us one.. and don't go making anything of it.. its not anything important…

Sides: (grins holding out his own package) Yeah.. Surprising hu.. See he doesn't always think bout just himself.. well open em!

MiniMedic: (taking side's gift)… who the hell are you two and what have you don't with the twins… (Opening sunnys gift to find a spa packet kit complete with shampoo and the works and a small model of a yellow lamboghini.) .. haha how totally you Sunny… thank you…

Sides: now mine! Open mine! (bounces as I open his gift)

MiniMedic: … ( an electronic hand held racing game. And a identical small red model of a red lamboghini) thank you sides... (eyes tear up looking at the models) you guys are awesome..

Sunny: of course we are!.. I… hey.. what are you doing.. o.o.. slag..

Sides: .. aww Mini don't cry.. whatd we do now?.. 

Mini: nothing.. I .. (Wipes eyes with my sleeve) shut up you trouble making reckless idiots…

Sides: (grins) now that's the Mini we know and love! (as I start to cry again) slag.. ok.. well seeing as she's .. Not available at the moment.. Marry Christmas!.. go on sunny.. it wont kill you..

Sunny: (grumbles) I don't eve know them….

Sides: (glares patting me on the back as I'm sobbing) their your fans.. 

Sunny: well if you put it that way…happy holidays..


End file.
